


The Curious Case of Sexuality

by ChemicalPunkSongwriter



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Confessions, Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, Gay Curious, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexuality Crisis, Sexually Confused Frank Iero, Slut Frank Iero, Smut, Top Gerard Way, college graduates, red wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalPunkSongwriter/pseuds/ChemicalPunkSongwriter
Summary: Frank's sex life lately had been a complete bore. When Frank was a freshman in college, he started to become a bit of a player. He had one night stands with almost any girl he wanted. He practically lived for sex but, now, life hit him. He had a job and responsibilities. Sadly, sex became more of a chore than a pleasure. He was contemplating giving it up altogether, but there was still one curiosity in his mind, one thing he hadn't tried yet.And there was only one person who could help - Gerard Way.





	The Curious Case of Sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, this is gonna be good. Like man. It's sad how much I actually liked this one. It turned out a lot longer than what I expected, but trust me. It's totally worth it. I think. I hope you enjoy!

        Frank's sex life lately had been a complete bore. When Frank was a freshman in college, he started to become a bit of a player. He had one night stands with almost any girl he wanted. He practically lived for sex, but now, life hit him. He had a job and responsibilities. Sadly, sex became more of a chore than a pleasure. He was contemplating giving it up altogether, but there was still one curiosity in his mind, one thing he hadn't tried yet.

        Frank was raised in a close-minded family. They were religious, and he was a sheltered child; he went to a private high school, had only two friends, and never a girlfriend. That's why the second he started college, he started hooking up with an extreme amount of girls. 

        Through all four years of college, Frank had to sleep with at least one girl each week. That was just his rule. After he graduated and started work, however, that rule turned into maybe one girl every two weeks. Then, one girl every month. Later, whenever he could. And now, it wasn't even fun with girls at all.

        He thought about the issue for a long time, and there were only so many reasons this could be: Frank wore himself out with sex (highly unlikely), he was actually ready to settle down (hopefully not, he was 23 and still in his prime) or girls themselves became boring.

        Frank didn't have time to explore his sexuality like most people did. In his religious upbringing, he didn't know being gay was a thing until he got to college, and by then, he was so excited about getting girls that it didn't matter. The only thing he knew was boys belonged with girls, and girls belonged with boys. It already seemed rebellious enough to sleep around with girls instead of waiting till marriage, let alone disappoint his parents even more by sleeping with guys.

        He wished that back then his mind was more open - that he would have explored  _all_ of the possibilities before strictly relying on one kind of sex. 

        There's no way he can back into the past and change things, so he has to rely on the now. He has to give this a try to save his sex life. 

        He has to have sex with another man. 

        The only problem is he has no idea how. 

        For the past five years, it's been all girls with nothing in between. Having sex with girls was easy, but if you switch the parts, Frank had no idea what to do. Sure, he's heard some factors from friends or the internet. Still, not enough to walk into a club and pick up some random guy to sleep with.

        That leaves on option: Gerard Way.

        Back in college, Frank became friends with Gerard right away. They even shared a dorm for the last couple of years. It was also no secret that Gerard was gay and enjoyed dragging the occasion male hookup back into his dorm. In fact, their senior year of college Frank walked in on Gerard making out with a complete, male stranger. It wasn't a shock because he knew Gerard was gay. What was surprising, was that Frank wasn't disgusted. He actually watched them for a minute, unable to look away. Then, he laughed, apologized, and back out of the room embarrassingly. The two boys didn't care, of course, only shrugged and continued their heavy making out.

        Frank remembers that day clearly, and he'll never forget it.

        Gerard Way was the only gay guy Frank knew. He just so happened to be Frank's best friend too. They promised to visit regularly after they graduated college together, but responsibilities got in the way. It had been over half a year since they last seen each other. Besides the occasionally exchanged texts and phone calls, they hadn't communicated much at all. 

        Gerard slaved away at drawing for a cartoon company - his dream job that turned out to be not as great as he thought. Meanwhile, Frank slaved away at a desk job, wearing cardigans every day to hide his tattoos. It wasn't exactly his greatest desire either. 

        

        After work that Friday, Frank made spontaneous plans to drive the three-hour drive to Gerard's house he shared with his brother. He called Gerard to alert him of his arrival five hours before he was due to show up. On the phone, Gerard argued, but Frank wouldn't allow him to blow him off. He repeated over and over: 'We haven't seen each other in forever, Gee!', and 'No excuses! I'm coming no matter what.'

        Maybe it was a little rude for Frank to throw himself at Gerard like that and make him cancel all his weekend plans. He likes to think that the 'best friend in need card' tops everyone else though. 

        Frank made it to Gerard's around eight o'clock; he was actually almost an hour late thanks to the traffic. 

        Frank grabbed his backpack from the backseat and walked up the gravel drive to the front door, noticing there was only one car parked outside. Mikey must have gone out. He shoved his hand in his coat pockets, tugging it tightly around himself. 

        Frank actually felt a little nervous about seeing his best friend again - an excited kind of nervous. Maybe it was just because it had been so long, or maybe, it was because of the intention behind Frank's visit. He bit his lip and knocked on the door three times, remembering the broken doorbell. 

        God, why was Frank nervous? This was his best friend of five years. This was the guy he shared his deepest secrets and fears with. The was the same guy who was afraid of needles, balloons, and clowns. This was the guy who accidentally dyed part of his hair pink their sophomore year of college. For some reason, now that Frank had considered having sex with him, Gerard seemed like so much more. 

        Frank took a deep breath as the door opened, a curtain of bright light falling over him. He blinked a few times to make his eyes adjust.

        "Frankie!" Gerard squealed, immediately wrapping his arms around Frank's waist and resting his chin on Frank's head. Frank put his arms around Gerard's neck and squeezed back. "It's been so long. Like, fuck, six months?"

        "Seven months," Frank replied, his response muffled by Gerard's chest. Frank didn't remember Gerard smelling so good. He smelled faintly like mint, fruity shampoo, cologne, and just Gerard.

        "Shit." Gerard finally let him go after a couple seconds and tugged his sleeves excitedly. "Come in, come in."

        Frank smiled after seeing the wide grin on Gerard's face; it was contagious. They stepped through the front door, and Gerard kicked it shut behind him.

        "Have you ate yet? I made dinner. I mean, it's probably kind of cold by now, but I can reheat it for you?" Gerard was talking fast and jumbling his words together - something he did when he was eager - as he walked into the kitchen. 

        "Yeah, dinner would be great." Frank giggled. 

        Gerard smiled over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner, getting dinner together. 

        "Did you eat already?" Frank called out, dropping his bag and taking off his shoes and coat by the front door. 

        "No, I was waiting for you," Gerard shouted back. 

        "Where's Mikey?"  Gerard's younger brother was usually home all the time working on college assignments, and if he did go out, Gerard usually went with him. 

        "He's out tonight with some friends."

        That means they're alone for the night. Perfect.  

 

        They ate dinner at the coffee table in the middle of the living room, sitting cross-legged on the carpet across from each other. It was good to catch up with Gerard again. They talked about everything and anything: they cracked jokes, talked about their jobs, their parents, and even their days in college.

        "God, the college years were the shit," Gerard commented with a laugh. He took the last bite of his mashed potatoes, sipped his wine, and pushed the empty plate into the middle of the table.

        "That's true," Frank agreed. "I miss how easy it was to get laid."

        Gerard laughed full-heartedly. It was that cute laugh where his nose scrunched up and his teeth were on show. "Fuck, me too! It's more of a mission now, isn't it? It's hard to even find the time."

        Frank stacked his empty plate on Gerard's and sipped his wine. He was so glad Gerard cooked because he was starving. He was so concerned about getting to Gerard's on time and what he was going to say about his predicament that he didn't even think about eating. He was also grateful that there was wine. Wine meant tipsy Gerard which would make this conversation go a lot smoother.

        Frank smiled and chuckled nervously over his class of red wine. "How's, um, how's that going by the way?"

        "How's what going?"

        "You're relationship life, I guess? Or, um, are you still interested in..." Frank trailed off.

        Gerard was trying hard not to laugh. "Yes, I'm still gay Frank. That doesn't exactly change."

        "Just wondering!" Frank defended with hands raised in surrender.

        Gerard sighed. "I'm still single too. Sadly that didn't change either." 

        Frank felt a punch in his gut as he looked at him. Gerard's gaze was directed to the wine glass in his hands, his fingertips tracing the rim. His eyes were sad with this glaze covering them. Frank wasn't an expert on expressions, but he was almost positive - Gerard was lonely. After all, Gerard was new in town and didn't talk to anyone besides him and Mikey as far as he knew. He went to work, came home, and went to sleep with no fun in between.

        "Hey, don't worry about it, man. Before you know it, it will happen. It's always when you least expect it," Frank encouraged.  _It could happen right now, right here, with the person sitting across from you, Gerard._

"I know. Everyone says to wait it out and wait and wait. I'm just sick of waiting, y'know?" Gerard bit his lip, glimpsing up momentarily to pour more wine into his empty glass. 

        "Yeah, I guess I kind of do," Frank whispered. 

        Gerard quirked an eyebrow as he sat the bottle back on the wooden coffee table. "What about you then? You haven't met anyone?"

        Frank blushed. Gerard knew how he was back in college. He could get anyone he wanted with this suave personality. He used it like it was money. He could convince almost anyone to sleep with him, but he wasn't one for commitment. It wouldn't be surprising if he didn't have a girlfriend and was still sticking to his old ways. There was something about Frank's body language that told him something had changed, though. Frank didn't seem to be dripping confidence like usual. 

        "I haven't met anyone. I haven't really... been with anyone in any way recently." Frank admitted. He felt his cheeks heat up and took another sip of wine, trying to cover his face.  

        "How recently?"

        "Three or four months."

        "What!" Gerard shrieked, staring at Frank with wide, disbelieving eyes. "No way! That's not the Frank Iero I know!"

        "Don't fucking rub it in! Things lately have been kind of, um, rough." 

        Frank couldn't believe he was really about to do this. He had thought about possible scenarios the entire drive here. He thought about so many ways to slips his questions into normal conversation or ways to possibly get Gerard into his pants if he was that desperate. He couldn't imagine Gerard rejecting him in a horrible way or throwing him out of his house, but he didn't eliminate the possibility.

        "Come on. Back in college, you used to get laid three times a week. What happened? Tell me about your sexual adventures," Gerard said with a smirk and holding in a laugh. He finished his second glass a wine and was pouring a third before even noticing. Frank gulped the rest of his down and held it out for Gerard to top off.

        "It's kind of difficult to explain. Promise not to laugh?"

        "I promise," he snorted. He took another sip.

        "Seriously." Frank paused and gave him a stern look while Gerard nodded in defeat. "Okay, well. I just - I don't like it anymore."

        "Holy shit! You have to be fucking joking! Frank -"        

        "At least, not with girls anyways," Frank interrupted.

        Gerard's face completely paled, expressionless for a couple seconds. His eyebrows raised and his lips fell open slightly.   

        "Are you being serious?" This couldn't be true because, in a million years, Gerard could never picture Frank being even curious about the same sex. He was running after girls the second he got into college and away from his religious parents. He was too close-minded to even think as far out as having sex with another man. That just wasn't Frank. Gerard knew Frank. 

        Frank slowly nodded, hoping Gerard would take another drink of wine so he would be drunk enough for this conversation.

        "That's actually one of the reasons I came. I wanted to talk to you." Frank locked eyes with Gerard, a pleading look in his eyes. Desperation on his face, hopeful that Gerard would be understanding to the words he was about to say.

        Gerard set down his wine and leaned forward across the coffee table, not taking his eyes away from Frank's. His eyes were full of sincerity. "It's okay, Frank. I'm listening."

        Frank nodded nervously, swallowing his wine for confidence before setting it down. "I, um, wanted to know what it was like. Sex with - with men."

        Gerard's facial expression was unreadable. It resembled something like hope but fear at the same time. There was no trace of rejection. 

        "It feels just like regular sex. Does it not?" Gerard questioned with a smile laced in his tone. 

        "I mean, I wouldn't know. I've only done it with girls, and there's different, um, parts-"

        He was interrupted by Gerard's quite giggles. "Oh, Frankie. Are you seriously asking me about the ways of gay sex?"

        "Shit, when you say it like it sounds embarrassing." Frank rubbed his face, trying to hide his flaming cheeks.

        "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. We all get a little 'gay curious' sometimes, Frankie." Gerard had this small smile on his lips. How could he be so understanding, so open? Frank didn't know but, God, he was glad he was. Frank tried to smile back, but it came back a little twitchy with nerves.

        He was his best friend after all. Gerard always had Frank's back, and Frank always had his. It's no surprise Gerard would help him. Well, the wine probably helped a bit too.

        "So, um, how does it go exactly?" Frank stuttered.

        Gerard shrugged. "It is similar to straight sex, but it's _so_ much better."

        Gerard got over the initial shock of Frank being curious about men. He was experienced and had no doubt that he could answer his best friend's questions. It wasn't his first time explaining this to shy curious guys who weren't sure what they wanted, but this was his college dream come true. He always wanted to be close to Frank in a way that he would never get. So, maybe he had a bit of a crush on Frank during college, but Frank was too busy hooking up with girls to even notice his roommate was desperate for him. Gerard kept it a secret because their friendship was more important than his needs, and back then, Frank wouldn't have understood. 

        Frank's eyes flashed dangerously in Gerard's direction. Then, he glanced down at his half-empty glass of wine, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. He finished his wine quickly, the glass clanging on the table when he sat it back down. Gerard held out the wine bottle in offering, but Frank shook his head; if he drank anymore, he wasn't going to be completely sober, and he wanted to remember fully every single word Gerard told him with no clouded judgement.

        Gerard finished his third glass of wine, debating for a second if he really needed another glass of wine. Apparently, he did because he poured his fourth glass.

        "So, um, what are like the logistics?" Frank prompted. 

        "The logistics of gay sex?" Gerard snorted with laughter. "Ah, Frankie. There's so much you're missing out on. There's not really a specific way; you just do it and before you know it, it feels so fucking good, and it's over."

        Frank swallowed, leaning forward with his elbows on the coffee table. He was only inches away from Gerard's face. He had a serious expression on his face. "Explain."

        A slight blush appeared on the top of Gerard's cheek. He tightened his jaw for a moment and took a deep breath. His voice came out huskier and quieter than before. His pupils in his eyes grew as they looked dead at Frank. He leaned in closer. "It starts out the same as any other. You kiss and touch and get so worked up until you can't stand it anymore. Until you feel like you need to be touched or you'll explode, and when he opens your jeans and slides his hand in there, you'll feel complete bliss."

        Frank felt nothing but heat flowing through his body. His cheeks were flushed, his heart rate was increasing, and his breathing was shallow. He imagined it was Gerard. That it was Gerard's hand going inside of his jeans. Gerard's deep, lust-filled voice whispering in his ear.

        Frank stared at Gerard's perfect face - his nose, eyes, pink lips. He was so close. It would be so easy to lean in a couple inches and touch Gerard's lips with his own, have a first kiss with a man. 

        Gerard took a deep breath and moved in even closer, his nose brushing Frank's cheek before he whispered breathily in his ear. "He'll pull your pants down and get your thick cock out, jerk you fast and tight. He'll know exactly how you like it. He'll know all the sensitive spots."

        Frank gasped, his head tilting backward a bit. Gerard's hot breath panted across his cheek. He could smell the wine that lingered in Gerard's mouth, and he really wanted to taste it.

        "They know all the right places to touch, kiss your neck, and squeeze your hips. Eventually, you'll both be naked. You're bare bodies against each other. It will be too much but not enough at the same time. You'll want more." Gerard paused. He traced the back of Frank's hand with his fingertips, sending shivers up Frank's arm and spine. When Frank didn't pull away or show any signs of discomfort, he kept going.

        "This is the best part." Gerard's thumb traced the other's lips. Frank whined. "He'll lube his fingers and slide them between your legs, making sure to kiss your body in that spot that makes you crazy. He'll start with one finger circling your tight hole before slowly slipping it in. It might feel a little strange at first, but when he crooks his finger in the right spot, it'll feel so fucking good. It's the best thing you'll ever feel. It'll make your whole body shake."

       Frank hadn't felt anything so good in a long time - the filthy words, the sparks, and the arousal. The combination was convincing Frank that this was what he needed. This is what he needed to bring his sex life back. He could hardly hear over his breathing and rapidly beating heart. He couldn't think either with his dick pushing up insistently against the zipper of his skinny jeans.

        "Fuck, Frankie," Gerard moaned, huffing against the skin of Frank's neck and making goosebumps appear. "You'd be crying out. You'd be a wreck."

        Frank couldn't contain himself anymore. He reached his hands into Gerard's black hair and pulled him closer until their lips met. It was everything he ever wanted to feel but never felt before. It was full of want and desperation and sent this tingling feeling through Frank's body. Gerard's mouth was so warm and soft against his. The taste of wine flooded his mouth and the faint flavor of mint. 

        Gerard pulled at Frank's shoulders and scratched his neck desperately, trying to get closer. The coffee table was stuck in between them, but Gerard leaned over, resting his torso on the table to reach. He knocked his full glass of wine over, and red wine flowed over the table onto the white carpet. Frank tried to pull back, but Gerard wouldn't let him, clearly not caring about the mess.

        The tip of Gerard's tongue traced over Frank's lips, not trying to push into his mouth but just teasing. The light touch was driving him insane.

        "Show me, Gee. Please," Frank begged. Their lips brushed against each other while he spoke.

        "Fuck, yeah. Yeah." Gerard didn't hesitate. He stood up and pulled Frank with him. He grabbed his wrist and led him down the hallway, to the first door on the right, his bedroom. 

        Gerard pushed the door open, kicked some clothes on the floor out of the way, and tugged Frank to the bed. Gerard stumbled due to the wine in his system, and Frank secretly hoped that he wasn't going to be too drunk to remember this.

        Frank couldn't help but noticed the mess laying around Gerard's room - the clothes, art supplies, and comic books. It reminded him that nothing about Gerard had changed in these past few months, and he loved that about him.

        Gerard carefully wrapped an arm around Frank and gently picked him up to lay him on the unmade bed, acting like he was glass. He crawled on the bed after him so slowly. Then, he placed each of his knees beside Frank's hips. He brushed the hair out of Frank's face before leaning down to lightly kiss his lips, his cheeks, and his jaw. 

        Gerard was being so gentle - so careful - that Frank's insides swelled at the action, and he couldn't help but run his hands under Gerard's shirt. Gerard didn't hesitate to throw his shirt off, going right back to kissing Frank a little rougher than before.

        He smoothed his hands down Frank's chest. His fingertips traced over his neck, shoulders, and then nipples. It was such a light touch, and it was like he knew exactly where to touch Frank to make it intense. Frank was panting and leaning up into the touch, feeling a shaking, tingly feeling traveling through his body.

        Gerard backed away from the kiss as he moved to suck on Frank's neck. 

        "Gee," he whined, clawing at Gerard's bare shoulders. He started at where his neck met his shoulder, moved up to the middle of his throat, and a sensitive spot under his ear. 

        Frank's impatience was becoming more obvious now. His hips pushed off the mattress, and his hands scratched at the waistline of Gerard's skinny jeans. 

        "C'mon Gee. I want you," he begged breathily in his ear. 

        Gerard grunted, attacking Frank's lips with his briefly. 

        He slowly pulled Frank's shirt over his head, taking his time to run his hands up and down his best friend's chest. He stilled suddenly, eyeing Frank's tattoos. 

        Frank wiggled around, trying to get him to continue, but he was pushed roughly back against the bed.

        "Hold still," Gerard growled, hands gripping onto his hips. 

        Gerard's voice made Frank shiver and whine because, God, that had to be the hottest thing he ever heard. 

        Gerard leaned down to lick the outer lines of his tattoos: the ones that stretched across his hips and the small one on his chest. No one had done _that_ before. He looked down to noticed Gerard peering right back up at him while still licking Frank's waist - going lower and lower. 

        Frank was more turned on than he'd ever been in his life, and he had to get friction on his straining hard on before he died or something. 

        He twisted his hands in Gerard's long black hair, pushing him down to where his mouth was hovering over the tent in his jeans. He pulled on Gerard's hair as he rutted up against his cheek, mewling and not caring. Gerard didn't stop him. He looked he was enjoying it with closed eyes and ajar mouth.

        "What do you want Frankie?" Gerard teasingly undid the button and zipper of Frank's jeans, brushing his hand over his cock. 

        Frank moaned. "Everything. Do everything you told me. Make it feel like you said it would."

        "No problem," Gerard whispered as he took Frank's pants off before taking off his own. He tossed them on the floor next to his other arrays of laundry. 

        Both in their boxers, Gerard squeezed his thigh in between Frank's, allowing friction to go on between their crotches. When Frank felt Gerard hard against his thigh, he felt a shock. Not necessarily in a bad way, but it was just something new. It definitely felt good though, so good. He didn't know why, but there was something so mind blowing about feeling Gerard rutting against him and panting above him.

        They kissed again with their hands wilder than before. 

        They broke apart when Gerard yanked the drawer out of his nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. 

        "When's the last time you used one of those, huh?" Frank teased, kissing Gerard and scraping his teeth over his lip. 

        Gerard chuckled. "Yeah, its been awhile." He leaned forward and nibbled on Frank's ear lobe while palming him through his boxers. "But don't worry, I still know perfectly well what I'm doing."

        Frank groaned, trying to thrust into Gerard's hand. he never knew a hand could feel so good. It was different than being with a girl who barely touched him, and if they did, it was such a light quick touch. It wasn't like that with Gerard. His hands were bigger and rougher. He squeezed and pressed his hand against him with this perfect amount of pressure - not too hard, not too soft. 

        "Maybe you should prove it then." 

        Gerard smirked, giving his neck one last bite before scooting down the bed. His eyes never left Frank's as he gradually pulled down his boxers. Frank bit his lip. The air felt so good, and he gladly kicked his boxers all the way off onto the floor.

        Frank felt self-conscious for a few moments. Gerard was staring at him; well, not him but his cock. He wondered what he could possibly be thinking about him. What if he was smaller than the people Gerard had slept with in the past?

        Apparently, it didn't matter because Gerard took the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking and tonguing the slit in earnest. The tight heat made Frank let out a long moan. 

        To Gerard, this was heaven. He finally got to see Frank naked, and even better, he got to have sex with him.

        He licked up Frank's cock before picking up the bottle of lube. In his tipsy state, it took him awhile to get it open, but he managed and lubed up three fingers. Frank was watching him closely as he moved his legs over his shoulder, one of his hands sliding between them.

        "Are you ready?" Gerard questioned, his other hand rubbing Frank's abdomen where a slight trail of hair resided.

        How could Frank say no? Gerard was smiling at him sincerely; his hair was sticking up, lips red and swollen, spit in the corner of his mouth, and eyes full of lust. Frank wanted him in the most sinful ways. 

        Frank nodded. "Please."

        Gerard grinned, giving Frank one last kiss before he concentrated on Frank's ass. He circled his pointer finger around his hole and then slipped it in slowly. 

        Frank bit his lip. It was a strange feeling - not really painful but not extremely pleasant.

        "How does it feel?" Gerard didn't want to hurt Frank, quite the opposite. 

        "It doesn't really hurt," he mumbled. He twitched around before calming down and staying still. 

        "This might be a little uncomfortable," Gerard warned as he pushed in a second finger. 

        Frank whimpered in discomfort. Now, he started to feel the painful part.

        "It's okay," Gerard reassured, peppering kisses on Frank's stomach. He carefully nipped at Frank's thighs, making the boy under him let out a confused sigh. As he scissored his fingers apart, stretching, he sucked Frank's cock back into his mouth to cover up the painful feeling. 

        "Fuck, Gee." Frank was riding on this high mix of pleasure and pain, and it was beautiful. 

        Gerard moaned, the vibration making Frank go even crazier. 

        Frank swallowed to keep himself from groaning. "Add another one."

        Gerard glanced up for confirmation and was convinced when he seen the pleasure plastered across his face. 

        He added the last finger gently. He could already feel how tight Frank was around his fingers, and it made him even harder. Frank was a virgin to this kind of sex. That was a turn on.

        Frank bit his lip, holding back noises while Gerard stretched his hole. The words from earlier echoed through his head: _"It might feel a little strange at first, but when he crooks his finger in the right spot, it'll feel so fucking good."_

He had to hold out for the best part. It took a minute for him to relax and the sensation to feel less hurtful.

        Gerard slowly moved his fingers, pulling back a small amount and then going back in. Frank found himself leaning up on his elbows just to watch. The sight of Gerard between his legs made his blood rush.

        Gerard stared up through his eyelashes and smirked. Frank thought that look was made just for him.

        A second later, Gerard's fingers pushed in a bit further, making Frank jerk. Then, he curled his fingers and started pulling back until Frank let out the loudest moan of the night. He threw his head back against the headboard, completely overwhelmed by the fire that spread through his body. He never felt anything like it.

        "Please, do it again," Frank cried, pushing back against Gerard's fingers desperately. All traces of pain were gone, and now he just felt more frantic.

        Gerard did. He hit the same spot again, but this time held his fingers there longer. Frank became a mess. He practically sobbed in pleasure with his back arching off the blankets, and his legs tightening around Gerard's shoulders. 

        After pulling his fingers all the way out, he shoved them back in roughly over and over. He hit Frank's prostate every time, and Frank made the most obscene noises. 

        "Fucking hell, Gerard!" Frank clawed at the sheets below him. 

        He hadn't felt this amount of pleasure in so long, he forgot what it felt like. In fact, he was sure he never felt anything quite like this. This was a feeling that made electricity shoot up his spine and his stomach tremor.

        "It's not over yet Frankie," Gerard said seductively. He slid his fingers out. 

        Frank grumbled in disappointment, but Gerard hurriedly kissed him to cover up the feeling of emptiness. He maneuvered his hands between and picked Frank up to hold him close to his body. He just wanted to feel Frank pressed up against him. He loved the feeling of their sweaty chest pressed together as they kissed with tongues and teeth.

        "Take them off," Frank ordered, snapping the elastic of Gerard's boxers. 

        Gerard let go of Frank and took them off without hesitation. Gerard hid his insecurities because he wanted Frank to think he was used to this, that he was confident. He was glad that he drunk enough wine to make him ignore the self-conscious feelings.

        He was completely bare, and Frank observed every inch of his body. He was the most attractive thing he laid eyes on. Back when they became friends, Gerard wouldn't even take his shirt off. He was so uncomfortable with showing off his body and avoided any situations where he would have to. Frank never saw Gerard this way. He was one of the few people who had. 

        His chest and shoulders were broad and the whitest shade of pale. His stomach wasn't completely flat, his hips were rounded, and his thighs were thick. Still, it was the hottest thing, and he never felt so turned on just by looking at someone. He felt his mouth water and stomach turn when he looked at Gerard's dick. He was definitely above average, and Frank wanted that so badly. He didn't know he was attracted to men, but damn, he totally was.  

        Before Frank could stop himself, he jumped up and met his lips with Gerard, both of them on their knees. Frank massaged any part of Gerard he could reach - his shoulders, his back, his sides, and eventually his ass. His mouth latched onto his pale neck, no doubt leaving dark hickeys.

        Gerard let out small gasps with every kiss.

        "Frankie. I can't wait." It took a lot of force for Gerard to get Frank away from his neck and push him back down onto the bed. He sat on Frank's thighs to keep him held down as he picked up the foil package and ripped it open with his teeth. 

        He put the condom on himself, squirted lube in his hand, and coated himself with it. He couldn't help but let out a small sound as his hand drifted over himself. He was so hard and straining that it was becoming painful. 

        "Tell me if it hurts too much, okay?" Gerard murmured, giving Frank one last kiss. 

        Frank nodded. He knew it was going to hurt, and by the size of Gerard's member, he could tell it was going to hurt a bit. He wasn't even sure how Gerard expected to fit all of that in there. He was nervous, the feeling twisting and turning in his stomach, but he was too turned on to care. He wanted this more than anything, and he trusted Gerard knew what he was doing.

        Gerard moved off Frank's thighs and began to get the position situated. He sat in between Frank's spread legs. He bent Frank's knees, lined himself up, and diligently pushed in.

        Frank's mouth fell open at the stretch, and he had to take deep breaths to relax. It would hurt less if he just relaxed right? 

        Gerard went achingly slow, getting the head of his cock in and pausing. He tried not to moan, but a whimper escaped him. Frank was so tight around him, and he hadn't had sex in six months. (Not that he would tell Frank that embarrassing fact.)

        Gerard pushed in a centimeter more before stopping. He was close to coming already, just from being inside Frank - the Frank that was in his jerk off fantasies in college.

        Frank seemed calm underneath him, staring up at him through his dark eyelashes. Frank reached up and tugged Gerard down for a kiss, trying to distract himself from the stinging stretch. 

        Gerard took his time, pushing his way into Frank inch by inch. He kissed him and traced patterns over Frank's thighs until he was all the way in. 

        "F - fuck," Frank cursed, his eyes squinting in pain. 

        Gerard couldn't stand the look on his face. He cautiously moved his hand down, wrapping his fingers around Frank's length and pumping.

        Frank's eyes blinked wide open. There was the pain and pleasure feeling again. Frank's breaths turned heavy and loud.

        He gave him a few strokes, making it tight and agonizingly slow because he knew it would drive Frank crazy. 

        The pain of the stretch didn't even seem important to him anymore. He kept thrusting into Gerard's hand. It was too much but not enough at the same time. 

        A minute later, Frank couldn't stand Gerard staying still anymore. 

        "Gerard, do something. Move!"

        Gerard gladly obliged and slowly began to pull out by only an inch. He swallowed nervously, thrusting back into Frank gently. He didn't want to rush the moment, and he didn't want to harm Frank. No matter how good it felt on Gerard's behalf.

        Frank choked on the air at the new feeling. He grabbed onto Gerard's shoulders and looked at his face contorted in pleasure. He could tell that he was holding back just to make Frank happy, but he didn't want that. Not at all. 

        "Gerard, more," Frank moaned out. "Go faster."

        Gerard sobbed as he finally let loose. He pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in faster than before, but still gentle. A few more thrust later, he picked up the pace, going faster and trying new angles to find Frank's prostate again. 

        When he brushed against it, Frank wailed and immediately pushed back against Gerard. "Again."

        Gerard held Frank's hips still as he pulled out most of the way. He tilted Frank's hips upwards and gave one hard push in. 

        Frank wailed again, not being able to move because of Gerard stilling his hips. 

        Gerard kept going. Over and over again, hitting Frank's prostate dead on every time. Gerard could feel nothing but this euphoric feeling coursing through his body. His heart beat faster, his breath was shallow and rushed, and his body was buzzing. Curses and moans spilled out of his lips. Frank was so warm and occasionally clenched around his cock as his back curved above the sheets. 

        Frank let out these noises and incoherent screams that made Gerard even crazier. He fucked him faster, his fingertips digging harshly into the other's hips. If he left bruises, he didn't care. He wanted to because that meant Gerard had been there. Frank couldn't be with anyone else intimately if Gerard left his mark, reminding Frank that this was the best sex he ever had. He wanted Frank to be all his.

        "Fuck, F- Frankie. You're so tight." Gerard bit his lip as he pushed in and stayed still for a few second, trying to control himself. The effort was pointless because Frank squirmed and wrapped his legs around Gerard to pull him closer. His feet were flat against Gerard's lower back.

        Gerard kept going this fast pace - going in deep and rough and holding nothing back. Frank was a wreck below him, just like he said he would be.

        Their dark, lust-filled eyes locked for brief moments. Gerard's lax face above Frank's by a couple inches at the most. Sweat laced his hair and spotted his forehead. His breath came out in sharp pants over Frank's skin. Frank wouldn't have it any other way. 

        Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck to pull himself up, their skin sliding together as Gerard kept fucking him. Frank moaned at the friction of his cock rubbing against Gerard's lower stomach. He clung to Gerard, hands pulling at the hair at the back of his neck. Gerard sucked on his neck and shoulders while occasionally leaving bites. 

        Gerard's thrusts became erratic. He felt the tension building up in his gut.

        "I can't hold off much longer," Gerard breathed out. 

        "M - me either. Just, p - please don't stop."

        Frank let his head fall back, his eyes rolling back in extreme pleasure. He could feel it approaching too. His body starting shaking and feeling on edge. No one has ever made Frank feel this good, not as good as Gerard was making him feel right now.

        Gerard choked off a scream, grasping desperately at Frank's back. He roughly lunged into him sporadically a few more times before his orgasm began. 

        "Frankie!" Gerard squealed. Frank shouted his name in return as he began pushing himself back against Gerard. Gerard rapidly hitting his prostate and the friction between their bodies became too much. 

        Frank's hot insides clenched around him as he came, coming untouched all over their stomachs. The intensity made his body lurch and lungs stop for a second. 

        Gerard drew out a moan, driving into his tight heat three more times before he came. 

        Frank couldn't seem to catch his breath no matter how many deep breaths he took. His body was still reeling from the orgasm that just shot through him, no doubt the best orgasm he's ever had.

        Their loud breathing filled the room as they came down from their highs. Gerard pulled his face away from where it was resting on Frank's shoulder.

        Frank opened his eyes and stared back with heavy lidded eyes. He looked fucked out: messy hair, sweaty, pink cheeks, red lips, and dazed eyes. Gerard studied his features so he could remember this moment.  

        Frank grinned lazily. "I think that was everything you said it would be."

        "Yeah?" Gerard laughed. He finally separated their bodies, pulling out of Frank. Frank grimaced at the empty, stretched feeling, but when Gerard kissed him so sweetly, it didn't matter. 

        Gerard got rid of the condom, or threw it on the floor so he could take care of it later, and laid down next to Frank. He covered them with a thin sheet even though it felt too hot and sticky in the room.

        Gerard licked his lips and glanced over at Frank. "So, was it - was it good?"

        "Of course it was." Frank giggled at Gerard's worried expression. "Honestly, I think I came harder than I ever have." Frank rolled over, placing a sloppy kiss on his friend's jaw.

        "Really?"

        "Hell yeah." Frank rested his head on Gerard's chest and laid an arm over his waist. 

        Gerard was smiling widely at the ceiling. They had sex together, mind blowing sex, and Frank said he liked it, a lot. 

        "I didn't think I was into men, but you did something to me. Fuck, you're really hot Gee," Frank confessed, muffled by Gerard's chest. 

        "So are you Frankie." He smacked Frank's ass playfully, making Frank giggle.

        "I think I like gay sex more than straight sex. I don't think I can ever go back," Frank admitted with a laugh.

         Gerard laughed too. A question popped into his head though, and he felt his anxiety creeping back. Maybe now what Gerard taught him what to do, Frank would go and be with other men. "Was this a one-time thing?"

        Frank sat up and stared dead into Gerard's eyes with this unrecognizable emotion. Gerard has never seen this emotion in his eyes before. 

        Frank wondered what they were going to make of this after it was over, but he wouldn't let himself settle. It might have started out as a crazy plan to find his sexuality or whatever, but it meant so much more to him now. He wasn't going to let Gerard off the hook that easy.

        "I don't want it to be," Frank admitted in a small voice. "I want to be with you, Gerard. Maybe, I've always this curiosity about you, but never knew what it was."

        Gerard's lips curled up in a smile, and his teeth showing through his smile. "I've always had a little bit of a crush on you. I've wanted to be with you for awhile."

        Frank kissed Gerard again because he simply couldn't help himself. "You should have told me sooner."

        "You wouldn't have been okay with it back then. I didn't want to lose you even if we were only friends."

        Frank nodded sadly because what Gerard said was true. "I'm glad things turned out this way, though."

        "Me too." Gerard held Frank against his chest, not caring about anything else. This was perfect and neither of them could wipe the smile off their faces. 

        They were about to drift off to sleep when a clanging of keys and the sound of a door opening went through the apartment. 

        "Gerard I'm home," Mikey called out as he stepped through the door. They could hear him puttering around the living room. "Gerard what the fuck! There's wine all over the carpet! That's going to be a bitch to get out; what did I tell you about keeping things clean!"

        Gerard chuckled. 

        "What are going to do when he finds us here together, naked?" Frank asked in a sleepy voice, holding back a laugh.

        "We make out until he goes away."

        "Sounds like a plan."

        And the plan worked.


End file.
